Hide And Seek
by PandaLuver14
Summary: Sparrow OC and Tobi went to play hide and seek together, sparrow accidentily smash deidara precius arts how deidara will react? will sparrow come out alive? ok i dont own nothing i dont even own sparrow thanks to LandMIa if wasnt for her i wouldnt write nothing about it ENJOY!
1. Hide And Seek ( By PandaLuver14 )

Note: sparrow went to play with tobi hide and seek but accidentily sparrow smash deidara precius art what will deidara reaction? will sparrow be alive? Ok i dont own nothing. I dont even own the OC that belong to LandMIa and thanks to her i wouldnt write this and please read her stories. her stories are awesome :3

IN HER PAST:

Sparrow was in her room peace and seen a little happy at the house of the akatsuki. Someone knock the door in a agresive way ''im coming, im coming!.. geez'' she run to the door it was deidara with some tablets in his hand ''what are y-'' deidera close the door and put the tablet at the table

''TAKE THOSE TABLET NOW'' Her big black opens ''B-but i dont wanna take those tablets those are drugs'' deidara pointed to the tablet ''I SAID TAKE THEM OR DIE'' sparrow raised eyebrow ''how about no?'' deidara took the tablet and put it in her mouth ''SWALLOW'' he order. sparrow swallow them ''OK i swallow them can you leave me alone please..'' deidara nodded and left

IN THE PRESENT:

Sparrow stared at the tablet ''dont take them girl dont take them...'' she was sweaty, her skin became more pale, those black eyes are trembling right now ''dont take them you have to live'' she continue stared at the table ''you dont need those ..'', sparrow couldnt help herself ''I NEED IT'' she run to get a water and took the table, open it and swallow. she breath now sparrow feel alot of better ''i cant believe i just did that..''

Tobi went running to sparrow room ''SPARROW SPARROW'' sparrow widened her eyes ''it tobi'' she smile and open the door ''let play hide and seek'' sparrow loves to play hide and seek with tobi everyday ''can you guys keep it down am trying to do a art here'' sparrow dosnt like him since she took the tablets so she decide to make animals voice to annoyed deidara ''CAN YOU STOP IT SPARROW''

sparrow mock his voice ''can you stop it sparrow.. then no'' she go play with tobi ''you go seek and i hide tobi'' she run away to hide and tobi start to count ''OK 1,2,3...'' he continue to count

while sparrow was running and find where to hide deidara seen to finish his art and maybe she will go behind it and hide there ''8,9 10 HERE I GO'' tobi done counting and to look for sparrow he found sparrow behind deidara art he went to her ''AM GOING TO GET YOU'' he reply and try to touch sparrow. sparrow panic and run. the worst is that she messed deidara art

''oh my fuck god do you see what i did tobi'' tobi poke sparrow ''you have to seek now..'' sparrow step back ''were so dead if he found out i broke his art i will be made of...'' she stopped and imagine that

''tobi i want you to tell deidara what i did and i will run away from this village ok?'' tobi nodded and sparrow start to run away from akatsuki

tobi went to deidara room ''what do you want tobi?'' tobi breath ''sparrow and i play hide and seek sparrow kinda smash the art..'' deidara widened his eyes and ran to see his art smash by sparrow ''THAT BITCH'' he yelled and went to his whatever bird to search for sparrow

sparrow went running and strips ''dammit it..'' deidara found her ''OH NOO'' she yelled and start to run ''wait i have to say something!'' deidara yelled and sparrow stopped looking at him

''what do you want to tell me?'' said sparrow try to step back ''am sorry what i did about youre art please dont kill me'' deidara put a finger on sparrow mouth, she raised eyebrow ''youre speaking to fast sparrow''

sparrow blush because that embarresing and breath ''am sorry for smashing youre art and stuff'' deidara close his eyes ''is ok..'' sparrow open her eyes ''did you said is ok?'' deidara look at her and nodded ''yeah everything is cool'' sparrow stared at deidara ''youre not gonna kill me?''

''no why would i do that to the cutest girl in the world'' sparrow blush did she heard the cutest girl in the world. yes she did heard that ''i think youre cute too deidara hehehhehehe...'' shes just nervius

deidara touches her cheek and BAM kiss ''am sorry if i force you to take the tablets you know i promise i will not allow you to take those tablet AGAIN'' sparrow smile ''i love you deidara'' deidara smile back ''i love you too''


	2. Hide And Seek REMAKE ( by LandMIa )

Note: sparrow went to play hide and seek with tobi but accidentally sparrow smash deidara's precious art, what will deidara's reaction be? will sparrow be alive? Ok i don't own nothing. I don't even own the OC that belongs to LandMIa and thanks to her i wouldn't write this and please read her stories. her stories are awesome :3

IN HER PAST:

Sparrow was in her room in peace and seemed to be happy at the house of the akatsuki. Someone knock the door in a aggressive way ''im coming, im coming!.. geez'' she ran to the door it was. deidara with some tablets in his hand ''what are y-'' deidara closed the door and put the tablet at the table

''TAKE THOSE TABLET'S NOW'' Her big black eyes opened wide ''B-but i don't wanna take those tablets, those are drugs'' deidara pointed to the tablet's ''I SAID TAKE THEM OR DIE'' sparrow raised her eyebrow ''how about no?'' deidara took the tablet's and put them in her mouth ''SWALLOW'' he ordered. sparrow swallow them ''OK i swallowed them can you leave me alone please..'' deidara nodded and left.

IN THE PRESENT:

Sparrow stared at the tablet's sitting on the table ''don't take them girl, don't take them...'' she was sweaty, her skin became paler than it already was, her big black eyes were trembling at that moment ''don't take them, you have to live'' she continue to stare at the tablets ''you don't need those ..'' sparrow couldn't help herself ''I NEED THEM'' she ran to get a glass of water and took the tablets , opened her mouth and swallowed. Her breathing evened out. now she felt a lot of better ''I can't believe I just did that..''

Tobi went running to sparrow's room ''SPARROW SPARROW'' her eyes went wide ''it's tobi'' she smiled and opened the door ''let's play hide and seek'' tobi said. sparrow loves to play hide and seek with tobi everyday ''can you guys keep it down I am trying to do some art in here'' sparrow does not like deidara, since he forced her to take the tablets, so she decided to make animal noises to annoy him ''CAN YOU STOP IT SPARROW!''

sparrow mocked his voice ''can you stop it sparrow.. no I can't '' she then went of to play with tobi. ''you seek and I'm gonna hide okay tobi'' she run away to hide and tobi start to count ''OK 1,2,3...'' he continue to count.  
sparrow was running to find where to hide. She then saw deidara's finished piece of art, she decided to hide behind there. ''8,9 10 HERE I COME'' tobi , now finished counting, went to look for sparrow. he found sparrow behind deidara's art. he went to her '' I AM GOING TO GET YOU'' he said and tried to reach her . sparrow panicked and ran. the worst is that she smashed deidara's art.

''oh my f*** god! do you see what i did tobi!'' tobi poked sparrow ''you have to seek now..'' sparrow stepped back "I'm am so gonna die if he finds out that I smashed his piece of shit… I mean art… '' she stopped to imagine what he'd do… not pretty in the least.

''tobi can you tell deidara what I have done. I going to run to village not far from here ok?'' tobi nodded. Sparrow quickly grabbed some money on the side and her cloak before running away from the akatsuki.

tobi went into deidara's room ''what do you want tobi?'' tobi breathed ''sparrow and i played hide and seek , and sparrow kinda smash your art..'' deidara's eyes went wide and ran to see his art smash into pieces by sparrow ''THAT B***'' he yelled and went to his clay bird outside, then went to search for sparrow. She could not have gotten far.

sparrow was running fast. Deidara may not be the most powerful but he was scary. She tripped over a tree root. ''damn it..'' deidara found her ''OH NOO'' she yelled and started to run again. ''wait i have to say something!'' deidara yelled and sparrow stopped to look at him, but was ready to run if the need be.

''what do you want to tell me?'' said sparrow stepping back ''I'm sorry about what I did to your art, please don't kill me'' deidara put his finger to sparrows lips, she raised eyebrow ''you're speaking to fast sparrow''

sparrow blushed out of embarrassment and took a breath ''I'm sorry for smashing you're art '' deidara closed his eyes ''is ok..'' sparrow open her eyes ''did you said is ok?'' deidara look at her and nodded ''yeah everything is cool'' sparrow stared at deidara ''you're not gonna kill me?''

''no, why would i do that to the cutest girl in the world'' sparrow blushed. did she heard the cutest girl in the world? yes she did hear that ''i think you're cute too deidara hehehe...'' she giggled nervously.

deidara caresses her cheek and… BAM he kissed her and she shyly kissed back ''I'm sorry i forced you to take the tablets. i promise i will not make you to take those tablet's AGAIN'' sparrow smiled ''i love you deidara'' deidara smiled back ''i love you too''

(Hey LandMIA here, I went through this story for panda, ANYTHING that's wrong with it now tell ME not panda. English is her second language so… yhea. Any problems message me.)


End file.
